


“No” It All

by whatstheopposite



Series: Baby Tony and Big Brother Bucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Steve, I give up, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Temper Tantrums, Timeouts, because is it actually a fic written by me without crying, i forgot about tags, if you have tag suggestions lmk, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheopposite/pseuds/whatstheopposite
Summary: Tony discovers he really loves the word “no” and uses it as much as possible. He also might be feeling more regressed and sometimes Bucky finds being a big brother a little challenging. Steve, of course, is a good and patient daddy.





	“No” It All

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it’s kind of been a little while since I’ve posted. Like over a year. But I’m alive. I’ve had this an another fic in the works for over a year but things have been hectic and also writers block exists. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also I didn’t proofread or beta or any of that fun stuff because I just wanted to post it, so feel free to point out mistakes!

Steve was more than aware that every little and child alike went through multiple different phases throughout their years that cause wear and tear on their caregivers, no matter the amount of patience they had. He was fairly certain after Bucky’s “no” stage, that lasted a few weeks, he never wished for anyone to have to experience such a disaster. Although, he never expected he was going to have another little join his small family, but evidently, Steve didn’t really get what he wished for as baby Tony’s “no” phase had begun. 

After having Tony for some time, Steve wondered if maybe (hopefully) he would just so happen to skip the one thing that caused Steve the upmost frustration and a few google searches of “ways to unsuspiciously become deaf.” But, of course, Steve lacked the ability to control a child’s mind and didn’t have any luck in the three genie wishes department. Thus his sanity being tested. 

After a morning of Steve’s questions and even statements regarding Tony being answered with the infamous two lettered word, the boy was finally playing nicely with his big brother, Bucky, building towers and knocking them down with their screeching dragons. As Steve cleaned the kitchen from their breakfast cooking session, he listened to the happy giggles and squeals from his boys that rapidly turned into angry yells of Steve’s favorite word “no” that clearly were from Tony and a slapping sound followed by Bucky’s cries. Steve sighed before rushing into the open living room. 

“What is going on in here?” Steve asked frantically, taking in the scene before him. Bucky was crying and holding his right bicep with his left hand. Tony was sitting on the floor, arms crossed, glaring up at Steve almost daring him to tell him off. That wasn’t going to fly with his daddy. 

“Tony hitted me!” Bucky cried, standing up for a hug. “It hurt, Daddy! We was just playing and Tony got mad for nothin’!”

Steve brought the boy into his arms to comfort him and Bucky hid his face in his daddy’s neck with a sniffle. “Tony, you know we do not use our hands for hitting. Will you explain to me why you hit Bucky?”

“No,” Tony held his glare and kicked out his feet once. 

“Tony, we don’t tell Daddy no. I would like you to tell me what happened.” Steve raised his eyebrows towards Tony who just looked down to the floor. He settled Bucky on the nearby couch with his favorite blanket he dragged just about everywhere, before kneeling in front of Tony in hopes he could have a conversation easier at eye level. 

“No! Go ‘way! No!” Tony yelled and pushed himself backwards with his feet, sliding his bottom against the floor trying to escape. 

“Okay, come here, we are going to sit in timeout so you can remember how we treat others nicely.” Steve moved quickly to pick the boy up. Tony, of course, just started screaming a mantra of his new favorite word. 

“No, Daddy! Down! No, no, no!” 

Steve quietly placed him in the empty playpen pushed into the corner of the room. Usually, both his boys could behave themselves and sit in the corner without issue. However, with Tony’s newfound attitude, he decided that rule no longer applied to him. Steve was quick to get a playpen out to fix that and Tony hated nothing more. He did a small growl at Daddy as he settled him into the blasted baby cage. 

“Five minutes,” Steve announced. He went back over to Bucky, who was watching the ordeal go down with now dry eyes. He reached up for Steve who gladly picked him up. “How’s your arm feel, buddy?” 

The older little rubbed his eye and nodded. “I’m okay, Daddy. Babies can’t hit very hard cause they’re small.” 

“Yes, Tony is small, but he still knows he shouldn’t be hitting. Would you like to go back to playing now?” 

Bucky nodded again, excitedly. “Yes, wanna show you all my dragons!” 

Steve chuckled at that. All the dragons had new names every time Bucky showed them off. 

•••••

For Tony’s sake, he had actually been rather silent during his timeout. Steve almost thought he had fallen asleep, except for the fact that he kept kicking the wall every so often. He had to make sure he was still getting some attention. 

He only had a minute left, but he was being ignored and that just wasn’t acceptable. He let out a long whine before kicking the wall this time. That finally got Daddy’s attention and he walked over to Tony. Glare not backing down, Tony raises his arms up at Steve. “Up, Daddy.” 

Steve shook his head at the boy and simply moved the playpen away from the wall, just out of Tony’s reach. This did not make the boy very happy. “No! No, Daddy! No!” He screamed as Steve retreated back to the couch. But it didn’t stop when he got there and took a seat. 

“You’re going to sit there longer if you keep that up,” Steve gave him the angry dad face that did its job perfectly. Tony backed down, arms crossed. “You have one more minute.” 

The minute was up quickly, Bucky showing off his last two dragons respectively named Arthur and Spike. Daddy went to retrieve Tony, who sat with a pout ever so present, from the playpen and brought him over the the couch and settled into his lap. Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder as he got a back rub. 

“Talk to me, baby boy,” Steve encouraged quietly. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“No,” Tony whined. 

“Tony,” he sighed. “You need to give it up. We can either discuss why you hit your brother or you can go sit back in time out until you can speak nicely to me.”

Tony just began crying into his daddy’s neck. He was too overwhelmed and tired because he hadn’t been sleeping well, but he couldn’t tell Daddy that. He really wanted a bottle too because Daddy forgot to give him one this morning after he got distracted by Bucky having an accident and Tony was feeling too little and too shy to ask for one. Everything just felt absolutely terrible to poor baby Tony right now and he wished Daddy could read his mind and fix everything with the snap of his fingers. 

Steve carried Tony towards the rocking chair while shushing him, understanding he was overwhelmed and needed a little love. He rocked him for a few minutes to help him quiet down. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, baby boy?” Steve asked with a hum. 

Tony didn’t reply for quite some time and Steve just suspected he needed to sort out his thoughts as best he could before explaining. Tony tried to burrowed his head deeper Steve’s neck, needing to feel closer to him, and maybe also getting comfortable enough to fall asleep. Steve recognized the tactic and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It wasn’t quite Tony’s nap time yet and the boy didn’t go down without a fight anyhow, yet here he was, actually attempting to fall asleep. 

“Tony?” Steve got a half assed groan in reply. “Baby, it’s not your nap time yet. Why are you trying to sleep?” 

Tony let out a whine and didn’t move from his sleeping position. He had been caught red handed and didn’t really have a way to back out now; but he could do his best to avoid confrontation with his daddy. Which he was pretty good at, if he does say so himself, in either headspace. Tony just began to cry in lieu of an honest answer. Steve immediately went about shushing him. 

“Daddy? Why’s baby Tony sad?” Bucky butted in with a worried expression upon his face. He cared deeply for his baby brother and he wasn’t scared to let it be known. 

“He’s just having a rough time right now, I think, bud,” Steve gave him a sad smile. 

“Maybe, maybe you should give him a bottle. That makes him happy, Daddy.”

“That’s a good idea, Buck! Do you want to come help?” Steve put some excitement into his voice as Bucky’s suggestion alone seemed to calm the crying boy in his arms. 

Bucky helped fetch a bottle and he even got to place it in the microwave and press the buttons to warm it up! He was his daddy’s best helper, especially when it came to Tony. He was definitely meant to be a big brother; Tony’s big brother. 

Steve settled back in the rocking chair with a freshly made bottle and a now calmer-than- before Tony eager for his bottle. He let out a few whines and made a bit of a broody look to let Daddy know he was going a little too slow for his liking. He had been waiting for this bottle all day and a few more seconds of not having it might actually do some legitimate damage to his physical well-being! Or, at least, that’s what Tony believed. Steve probably wouldn’t agree, but he did finally allow Tony to drink the milk he had been longing for. That was step one to making everything better. 

•••••

As Tony drank his bottle, Bucky sat on the floor building towers and singing nursery rhymes; to himself or for Tony, Steve wasn’t completely sure. But either way, Tony was fast asleep by the time his milk was depleted. Steve held his smallest baby boy in his arms, rocking slowly, for a little while longer before standing up and carrying the sleeping Tony to his room. He laid him gently in his crib, pacifier in his mouth and his favorite stuffed bear nearby, and made his exit quietly. He let out a sigh of relief. It evidently was nap time, even if it was two hours earlier than usual. 

“Daddy, can we play hide and seek?” Bucky asked, not even looking up from his toys, as Steve entered the living room once again. 

“Yeah, bud. Are you hiding first?” Steve smiled as Bucky looked up with a big grin on his face. He nodded and was off in a flash to hide. 

Bucky had some rather spectacular hiding spots for someone who’s mind was equivalent to that of a three year old. And he never used the same one twice. Truth be told, Steve had to try really hard and take more time than he would ever admit to find the boy, while it didn’t take Bucky long to find his daddy. At least he knew Bucky could hide in case of an emergency. That’s what he told himself anyway. 

After finding Bucky twice, Steve hadn’t gotten the chance to hide again. Bucky didn’t even begin counting. The baby monitor in Tony’s room picked up the sounds of him whimpering and that escalated into soft cries and sniffles. He had only been laid down not even half an hour ago and, when Tony was little, he usually took great naps. It was the only time he’d get a good night’s rest. 

Steve rushed into the nursery and, upon entering, saw Tony sitting up in the middle of his crib. He had one arm wrapped around beloved stuffed animal and his other hand fisting at his eye. He didn’t notice his daddy at first, but jumped in fright as he saw him move closer. His cries got louder at that until he realized who had come to his rescue. 

“Dada,” Tony whimpered and reached his free arm up towards Steve, not daring to let go of his bear. 

“Oh, sweetheart, come here,” Steve’s voice was full of concern. He brought the boy into his arms and bounced around in attempt to calm his cries. “Did you have a bad dream, baby? Why are you awake?” 

Tony didn’t give a reply, but his cries began to slow and he just rested his head on his daddy’s shoulder. He didn’t like not receiving an answer, but Steve figured he’d rather have that than being told no for the millionth time in the past week. 

“What’s wrong, Tony? Can you talk to me?”

“No.”

Steve spoke too soon. 

Bucky came in the room, curiousness present as he eyed Steve and Tony. “Why’s he ‘wake?” 

“I’m not sure, bud,” Steve answered. Tony lifted his head to peek at his brother before lying his head back down. “Tony, I need you to talk to me.” 

“No,” Tony whined again. 

“Don’t be stubborn right now, baby boy. I just want to help you.”

“Maybe I should get Uncle Bruce,” Bucky suggested, sassy voice and hands on his hips. Tony yelled no that time and gave his brother a hardy glare. Tony didn’t need Uncle Bruce, he just needed Daddy! If only Daddy would stop asking Tony questions. Couldn’t he tell he was feeling too small and his mind was fuzzy and all he wanted was to lie here? 

“Are you feeling sick, buddy? Should we go say hi to Uncle Bruce?” Steve was willing to try anything to get Tony to talk. 

Tony let out another whine of no and allowed his eyes to fill with frustrated tears. He didn’t want anymore questions. He wanted to take a nap with Daddy. And he also wanted his pacifier that was abandoned in his crib. He locked his eyes on the binky and reached a hand out. Steve got the hint quickly and stood up to retrieve the object. Once it was in his mouth, Tony let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on his daddy’s shoulder and let his eyes fall shut. 

Steve began to wonder if Tony was feeling younger and thought about his behavior the last couple weeks and came to the conclusion that it all seemed to add up. He sat in the rocking chair quietly and whispered to Bucky. “I need to hold your brother right now and help him fall asleep, okay? How about you go grab a few toys and bring them in here and play quietly?”

“Daddy, no, that’s not fair. I want you to play with me.” It was Bucky’s turn to whine and throw a fit now. The moment he let himself fall to the floor, Steve knew he was really in for it. Bucky’s tantrum came immediately, kicking his legs and wailing. Maybe it was about time for a nap. 

“I can’t play right now, Buck. Do you want a snack and early nap time instead?” 

“No!” Bucky yelled and caused Tony to lift his head for a quick moment before laying back down and crying. 

“Now you sound like your brother,” Steve muttered to himself. “I gave you a choice, Bucky. You can choose one or I can choose for you.” 

Steve knew attempting to shush Tony while his big brother was throwing a fit was futile. He also knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to place him in his crib without him crying even more. Although, he toyed with the idea; one crying baby was better than a crying baby and a toddler’s tantrum. And as Bucky continued, Steve decided to just pick the boy up off at ground in hopes that would settle him enough to the point where he was coherent. 

His first reaction as he came off of the floor was to be mad at the world and he let it be known. But he quickly recovered when he realized his daddy was holding him. As Steve relaxed into the rocking chair, Tony’s cries turned to sniffles and Bucky sat himself up. He rubbed fists at his eyes and wiped the snot from his nose, to which he got a pointed look from Steve. He sniffled and inhaled a few shuddering breaths. “Don’t want a nap. Not fair, Daddy.”

“Thank you for speaking nicely, Bucky. Can you tell me what’s not fair?” Steve sent a silent thanks to whatever gods are out there for the end of the tantrum. 

“Not fair that baby Tony gets Daddy and I don’t,” Bucky let out a small sob. 

“Buddy, what do we say about the baby?” Steve asked, fully aware Bucky would shrug just like he did every time Steve asked, which was often as it was hard being a big brother. He knew his boy remembered just fine, he just would rather his daddy repeated it instead of himself. “Tony is a baby and he is smaller than you, so sometimes that means he needs a little more help and attention. Daddy tries his hardest to make sure you get enough too and don’t feel left out, but sometimes Daddy needs help too. I think Tony is feeling a bit smaller today. Is that right?” 

Tony let out a small whine that Steve was definitely aware meant he was correct. He rubbed his back gently, making him more sleepy. He knew if he was more coherent, he’d be kicking Bucky off of Steve’s lap. Turning his attention back to Bucky, he asked, “what are you thinking, bud?” 

Bucky sighed as he collected his thoughts. He knew what Steve said was correct, but he didn’t always like it. Sometimes he thought about what it’d be like if he was still an only child, but he loved his baby brother too much and wouldn’t trade him for anything. “Dunno, Daddy. Sometimes it’s hard bein’ a big brother, but I still love my baby Tony. But sometimes he’s cranky and Daddy isn’t mean to him like to me.”

Steve chuckled. “Am I mean to you when you’re cranky?”

Bucky nodded with a slight glare. “You put me in timeout and give me spankins. Tony just gets timeouts, but not for a long time.”

“I know you don’t think it’s fair, but Daddy does. What can I do to make being a big brother easier, hmm?” 

Bucky tapped his chin with a finger as he thought for a moment. “Maybe we can make cookies. And maybe Tony can go to Uncle Bruce’s sometimes. And maybe we can sleep in Daddy’s big bed… dunno what else.” 

Steve let out a quiet laugh at the last suggestion. “How about we all go get in Daddy’s bed right now. Does that sound like a plan?”

Bucky nodded excitedly while Tony whined out some protests. “You’re okay, baby, go ni-night.” 

Bucky hopped down off of his daddy’s lap as Tony began crying once again while Steve stood up. He was happy right where he was! Why did they have to move? Tony kicked his feet and whined out his favorite word once again. 

“Tony, Tony, shhh,” Steve swayed side to side and whispered to his baby. “You’re okay. We’re just going to lay down in Daddy’s bed.”

“Nooo,” Tony whined and cried into Steve’s neck. He just wanted everything to go the way he wanted! It should be allowed. 

“You can still lay on Daddy, Tony,” Steve exited the room, following closely behind Bucky as he led the way. Tony wailed and kicked his legs harder as they walked and caused his pacifier to fall to the floor. Ever so helpful, Bucky was quick to grab it and place it in Steve’s hand with a smile. 

“Go get in Daddy’s bed, bud. I’ll be in in a minute. I need to talk to Tony first.” 

Bucky pouted, but did as he was told without attitude. 

When Steve tries returning the pacifier to Tony’s mouth, he turned his head away and pushed at Steve’s hand. “Alright, baby boy, I know you’re having a hard time right now, but you aren’t being very nice to Daddy. Can you tell me why you don’t want in Daddy’s bed?”

Tony shook his head as he cried. Tony didn’t have all his words right now and Daddy knew he was feeling very small. What exactly did he expect?

“Okay, let’s calm down a bit.” Steve sat himself back in the rocking chair and hummed nursery rhymes and rubbed his baby’s back until the wailing and cries ceased. It took some time, but they got there in the end. Tony exhausted himself to the point where he fell into a deep sleep and Steve accepted it and went to his bedroom where Bucky was still waiting. 

“Daddy, why’s baby Tony so sad again?” Bucky whispered, noticing he was finally asleep. 

“He’s feeling very small, bud. He doesn’t know how to tell Daddy what he wants, but he’ll be alright.” He got in bed slowly and as carefully as he could. He did not want Tony waking up; it’d cause a mother of a disaster. 

“Watch a movie, Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud, we can watch a movie. Tell JARVIS what you want to watch.” 

“Hmm… Tangled, please, JARVIS.” 

Steve gave him twenty minutes tops before he fell asleep. He was out in fifteen, and Steve followed suit only moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> I maaaay write a second chapter to this, but I don’t know. Let me know if you want to see more! Or if you have an idea for another installment, I’m more than open to any and all ideas :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
